Two Twilights
by mushimars
Summary: A new threat advances on Spira. Or not.Maybe it's the same threat that brought these people together.Enemies turn into allies, allies turn into friends, friends turn into lovers?...Read and find out
1. New Day

Two Twilights-

An unprovoked attack against a neighboring country, an assault by an unknown threat deep into enemy territory, and soon to be declaration of war against Spira plunges a previously peaceful existence into bitterness and chaos. Once again Spira is down against a powerful force, a force one has yet to discover.

Takes place in Balamb Garden

"Ok smile for the camera!"

" Do I have to?"

" Yes"

"Why?"

"Don't question my authority young man just smile"

It was the last year for many of the seniors at Balamb High. Many of them were in the auditorium taking their yearbook pictures and portraits. They didn't exactly want to be there at the time, especially the young man getting his picture taken, known as the lone wolf. Squall Leonhart.

"Hey look who's back taken his picture for the ladiez! It's Squall! Hey Selphie its Squall!" Zell said running down the aisle as Squall got up from the chair.

"Zell sometimes you are really an obnoxious dumb-ass" Squall said rubbing his temples

Zell just stopped right in his tracks kind of sulking from what Squall just said as if the whole world had rejected him as a baby.

"Hi Squally!" Selphie said to him while running up and giving him a hug.

Before the great battle with the Sorceress, this would have seemed a little out of the ordinary, but because he had those guys by his side, he kind of felt what true friendship was…even if one certain friend was as annoying as Zell.

"Hey…. so Squall where's Rinoa?" Zell asked leaning on the wall.

Squall looked down at his boots, face pink from the question he heard.

"Zell!! You made him blush!!! You know how he is when you ask him about his personal life!!!" The young girl felt bad about Zell trying to be noisy…but a little part of her did want to know what Squall and Rinoa did during the summer vacation.

"WHAT! It's not that personal! I mean they were making out in the park..well a little more than that…. but I wont go into any more details…. Well…" Zell said putting his arms behind his head daydreaming about Squall and Rinoa getting make out time.

Whack!?!

Squall had just hit Zell with his folder as he walked past the two greedy gossip filled teenagers. He hadn't changed that much. Squall was still the silent reserved type…until he saw her……

She was right there in the doorway, shining brightly to her fullest, as her brown hair shined in the light that peeked through the entrance of the door. He kept his eyes on her and just smiled…she saw this too and smiled back at him.

"Hey baby, how about you move out of the doorway before you get trampled over by these dorks out here." An all too familiar voice had came behind her. A voice that almost all the girls at Balamb Garden High knew as the new hot transfer student. Gippal.

He out stretched his arm around her soldiers.

"um…h.hi?" Rinoa said nervously as to wondering who this guy was. She could feel Squall's cold stare on her.

"Don't be nervous, I don't bite….yet How about you show me around?...I would like to see places like…. you know the library,….. cafeteria,….. this so called place..training Center?...does that rind a bell?" Gippal said looking into her brown eyes as if trying to entice her with his charms.

"Or how about you go find them yourself?" Squall said as he came up to Gippal with a stare that could scare a baby fiend back into it's mothers womb.

"Ouch!!.. ok man whatever…she's not my type anyways…" Gippal said walking away.

A huge sigh of relief fell from Rinoa's shoulders as he left. She ran into his arms and whispered something in his ear only he could hear.

"I missed you Squall."

"I missed you too."

Not too far from them, Zell and Selphie saw this moment.

"I told you they had something going on" Zell said

" I know!!! Isn't it romantic!!" Selphie sighed dreamily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yunie! Yunie!!! Lets go!!!" A high pitched voice rang from outside of the high summoners house. A blond haired girl who was about 5'5, wearing jeans and a t-shirt that says I love machina, was waiting outside of her cousin's house. Well not waiting more like jumping.

"Were gonna be late!!!"

"Ok ok ok!! Just give me a second Rikku." She grabbed her keys and headed outside to greet her cousin.

"Finally Yunie! Lets go!" Rikku said grabbing her cousin's car keys out of her hand so she could drive them to school.

"Rikku be careful…last time you drove us to school, was the first time I had a brown coated car from all the speeding in the dirt."

Rikku's cousin was known as the kind hearted girl that everyone loved. The high summoner that helped defeat Sin and Vengagun. She was now 18, and ready to go back to school, and have the teenage life she's been longing for again. Her name was Yuna.

"So yunie!" Rikku said "Are you planning to take magic class this year?...or are u going to stop at 5 classes?"

"Well….I don't know…I was thinking I should take magic so I could become better at my spells…but…Well…I don't know. I was also thinking about cheerleading." She said turning her head away from Rikku sort of blushing.

"Tee hee. Well I guess anything to be around Tidus. Right Yunie!!" Rikku said with a big grin on her face

"NO! not at all..I mean… I always see Tidus…I just thought….I just though…(she was looking out the window face fully red now) that I could maybe take up an extracurricular activity that's all." Yuna said.

"Ok yunie! Whatever you say…." Rikku knew her cousin really wanted to have an excuse for being with Tidus..she was just to afraid to say it.

After the defeat of the Vengagun, Tidus and Yuna had become really close to each other. Yuna couldn't stay away from Tidus, and he…well… he just couldn't stop being with her. They were meant for each other. They pulled up into the school's lot and got out of the car, headed towards the auditorium where all the seniors were.

"I'm so excited about this year Yunie! (she said smiling her biggest) I just can't wait to have the school's chilifries! I know weird right? But this student named Zell who I met during the summer told me their the best. You have to try them some time Yunie! ..Yunie…….Yunie!?! earth to…." She turned her direction to what Yuna was focusing on. There he stood Tidus with his friends talking infront of the auditorium. The star of Balamb High's bliztball team, also known as Yuna's secret love. Just as she was about to walk towards Tidus and his friends, something from above fell into the bushes causing a spark which then turned into a huge fire. Everyone was so shocked from the scene, they stood there until reality hit them that someone was on the ground injured and bleeding while a bush was on fire. Judging by the situation, the person was close by the bush when it had caught on fire. Tidus ran to the person laying on the ground to try and wake them up. Chaos filled everywhere in a matter of a few seconds. Balls of fire started falling from the sky, moaning noises where heard, and a big crowd of people were running towards the auditorium. The sky was pitch black. Yuna just stared at the flaming bush then back at Tidus trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Yunie!" Rikku screamed as she saw Yuna go towards the flaming bush.

The bush apparently wasn't being blazed by fire but some sort of thing that looked like fire.

"Waterga!" Yuna said as her spell of water tried to calm the bush down.

BOOM!

A huge flash of white light caused Yuna, Tidus, and the girl on the floor to fly 3 feet away.

The girl that appeared to be lying on the floor got up, with red glowing eyes as if she sucked up all of hell, or hell took over her.

"Well we meet again Warriors of Spira. I hope you enjoyed the little show I had planned for you, because you have only seen the beginning of my revenge upon you little brats. I hope you had fun defeating my father Sin, because you havn't yet seen the true power that lies behind our family. SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!!!!" He vanished away taking his zombie with him, leaving a shocked Yuna and Tidus.

_Well I hope you like this new Fanfic I'm trying to produce. It's my time actually producing a Final Fantasy fic.. Or any fic what so ever on I hope my Crossover idea doesn't make anyone run away… THANK YOU SOO MUCH KINGLEBY FOR GIVING ME IDEAS!!! I love you!! Weeeeeeeeee! Ok umm…lets see…Please Reviw…I accept critism not flames!!...From what I heard…Flames can be really bad….Oh and in this fic if you feel someone is going out of Character…PLEASE TELL ME!!! I HATE OOC well I hope you enjoy..AND REVIEW!!!!_


	2. A new Meeting

_Hi everyone….sorry it took so long for me to update….but I was too lazy to get on the computer. So let me just clear a few things up 1) this is not Sin Tidus father....it's another Sin, but that's all I can tell you now since I might spoil the story if I tell u anything else. 2) Sin is a spirit in this story that can take over people's body…but not just any kind of person…3) Yuna and Tidus are not a couple yet in this story…they are just those that like each other but too chicken to say anything. Soooo on to reading!!_

_Since I forgot to do this in chappie 1 I'll do it now_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FF10-2 OR FF8 OK!!! throws huge tantrum_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

'_You have not seen the true power that lies behind our family, what power….what family…I thought we defeated Sin…'_

"Tidus.."

'_Is Sin alive again?'_

"Tidus.."

'_If so…is it…my father?'_

"earth to Tidus.." She said waving her hand in front of his face.

"oh yuna." He turned to look at her.

"Tidus are you ok?...u seemed zoned out right now" she looked down to her knees so her bi-colored eyes wont meet the guy she secretly admired for his strength, compassion, and love towards the people he cared about……people like her.

Tidus got up and dust off his pants, then helped Yuna up.

"oh sorry Yuna I…that….what just happened?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know….I just hope it's not..."

"Yunie!!! Tidus!!! Are you guys ok?" Rikku yelled running towards her cousin to embrace her.

"We're fine Rikku, were just a bit confused as to what just happened, I mean….Sin's spirit?....it just doesn't make sense!" Tidus said.

"Well….we'll figure this out later…but right now I have to go take my yearbook picture…or I'll have to wait till next month when the lines are bigger then Spira." Yuna said grabbing her backpack.

"Yea lets go!!" Rikku said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh….well I'll see you guys around then…bye Yuna." Tidus said staring down to the floor and writing something with his feet, which obviously spelled out nervousness.

"Bye.." Yuna said turning her eyes away from him then walking off.

Rikku suddenly got an idea that made her have the most mischievous smile on. She ran back to where Tidus was, leaving Yuna at the steps of the auditorium…

"Be right back Yunie" Rikku said behind her.

"Wait Tidus!!! How about you come with Yuna and I to the cafeteria later today….we can just talk and stuff." Rikku said.

Tidus looked at her for a while before he responded. He was deciding if he should be around Rikku….which meant being around Yuna…..

"uh sure Rikku. I'll be there."

"Ok bye Tidus!"

"Bye"

Rikku then ran back to where Yuna was standing.

"What was that all about?" Yuna asked

"Oh I just asked Tidus to spend lunch with us…that's all"

"WhAT!?! Why!!!" Yuna screamed

"Well jeez Yunie…I thought you liked him, so I figured it would be ok if I invited him to lunch so you guys could talk."

Yuna sighed and looked at Rikku.

"you know what Rikku, sometimes your braveness scares me."

"hehehe It's ok Yunie I'll leave you two alone so you can make out"

"Rikku!!!"

"hehe just kidding Yunie!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ok so tell me again…why I shouldn't beat your punie ass?"

"I never gave you a reason….All I said was that violence is not the answer to everything. Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to go."

"I don't think so Mr. Praetor, No one insults me and gets away with it." The young opponent took out his gun blade and took a fighting stance.

"I was refusing to fight you before, but if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you shall get."

"HEY BARALAI!!!" Gippal came running to Baralai's side.

"Long time no see! How was your summer man?....did you and Paine score?...or did you not?" He said slugging Baralai in the arm.

"Gippal that's minus 10 respect points." Baralai said

"WHOA!!!! Man you must've really scored…you even sound like her dude! Not cool!" Gippal said putting his hand behind his back. He then noticed a guy with his Gun blade pointing at Baralai.

"what's up with this guy and his gun blade?" Gippal said. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes you did" The guy with the gun blade stepped towards Gippal. It was Seifer…the all known school ass.

"Oh…sorry….i didn't know……well I'll just go now.." Gippal said walking away.

"Gippal…."

Gippal turned around and stared at Baralai.

"What?..."

"Can you help me?"

"With what?" Gippal looked at him confused

"With this guy!"

"The guy's name is Seifer…" Seifer said. Gippal eyes just popped out as his name was said.

"Seifer!!!! No way!!! Dude..The SEIFER!........ You're are totally popular with the females! I always heard about Seifer. My woman competitor." Gippal said eyes wide …well…eye wide and out of belief that he was talking to Seifer.

'_Well as you know it…Gippal has just boost the ego of the all known Seifer. His head has just gone 4 times bigger than usual. And you know why…because of cocky arrogant Gippal…………………………………….wait….big arrogant….omg….thier twins!!!! Baralai was thinking while Gippal was trying to get acquainted with the woman competitor.'_

Baralai started to walk away when Seifer called out his name.

"hey I'm not done with you praetor!" Seifer said calling out his name.

"I'm done with you." With that Baralai walked off into the auditorium where all the other seniors were, leaving Gippal and Seifer alone.

" he just misses his gal" Gippal said

"so…" Seifer said putting his gun blade away "You're Gippal….I've dated your girls.."

"And I've dated yours.." Gippal said with a smirk on his face. Seifer then turned his direction to something.

"…………….Bet right now on the table I could get with that blond chick over there."

Gippal turned around to see who he was talking about. She had blond hair, blue headband, green swirl eyes, and a yellowish orange scarf on.

"That's not just any blond chick….that's Rikku….Al Bhed Princess…well to her daddy that is." Gippal said.

"And I'm Seifer…..good looking guy……….I can get anyone."

"everyone except her….I'm the closest she's ever got with a guy man…"

"Well then I guess it's time to change that right?"

"I'm not so sure abo…."

Seifer walked away from Gippal and headed towards Rikku and Yuna where they were talking…

"Hey beautiful….I just had to stop over here and say something about your eyes….they've captured my heart. I'm Seifer…yours?"

"ummmm hi…I'm…I'm.Ri…Rikku" She said nervously slowly turning her eyes to the floor.

"Well Rikku…" he lifted up her chin. "I think that name is like your eyes…beautiful." Seifer said looking into her eyes.

"ughhh hmmmm….I'll be over here Rikku." Yuna said leaving the two.

"No Yunie wait!! Don't!...." Rikku said screaming.

"Don't be scared….I don't bite" he said getting closer and closer to her. So close that they were now inches apart from each other.

"Cid's Girl is this jerk bothering you?" Gippal came from behind Seifer

"Oh…umm..well…"

"Why don't you leave Seifer, before I tell your g/f you're cheating on her." Gippal said with his trademark smirk feeling confident about what he said.

"GIRLFRIEND!!!" Rikku yelled. She pulled away from him and stepped on his foot and moved away from him going behind Gippal. "You JERK!!!"

Seifer winced in pain from the not so good foot massage he had just received.

"Gippal your gonna get it…." He said walking away from Rikku and Gippal

"Thanks Gippal…"

"no problem Cid's Girl."

"That's not my name! It's Rikku!!"

"I know.."

"Then why don't you call me that?!?!"

"Because I rather see you whine about it." He said walking away

"Hmph!..." she said running to where Yuna was.

Gippal was laughing inside from Rikku's complaining. He was right…he really did love to see her complain. He thought it was cute when he saw her pout over silly stuff. …..Wait…..cute…..no no no that's not what he meant….ha-ha that was funny…..cute….hahaha.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. An Authors note

Hi this is Mushimars

I have had some major major problems uploading my chapters. For some weird reason i had 2 chapter 2 in the story. So i had to delete it and upload a new story. I lost all of my great reviews --.........BOOOOOOOOOOOOO AND KINGLEBY's GREAT ADVICE!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO vv all i can say is please forgive me....wait...why am i apologizing...READ MY STORY DAMMIT! j/k hahaha i would never be so rude to you guys. Anyways again i'm sorry for the wierd double posting of stories To make it up to u guys i'll post a new chappie tommorrow. Well read on! AND I HAVE A POLL!!!

who's the hottest FF guy character?

1) Gippal

2) Tidus

3) Baralai

4) Nooj (you must like Leblanc alot)


End file.
